


Misc thirsty stuff

by Hillsofuhhtennessee



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Male Lactation, Mostly about tubby 90s-2000s demon, Multi, Stuffing, Tummy rubs, Undressing, Weight Gain, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillsofuhhtennessee/pseuds/Hillsofuhhtennessee
Summary: Various shorter drabbles I’ve posted on my thirst blog but not here.  You pretty much know what I write about by now and this is basically just more of that.  Touches on some things I don’t publicly write about much, but eh, world is fuck, yolo.
Relationships: Demon/Catman, demon/reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feral COTN-era Demon raids a grocery store and gets sick. 
> 
> Rather graphic emetophobia warning btw.

Demon couldn’t contain himself as the cooler case of meat came into view. He just dived right in, ripping open package after package and wolfing it down whole, only chewing enough to cram it down his throat, feeling his heart beat frantically through its walls. He was overcome with this animalistic fear he’d never see it again and had to cram it in his belly to claim it, and this inexplicable urge to keep consuming. He couldn’t stop himself until he crumpled to his knees, his stomach grossly swollen and throbbing in pain. 

He didn’t know how he’d get out of this. His belly was so overloaded he couldn’t move and he wasn’t sure if anything would be able to digest. Swallowed gas only puffed it up further. He could feel a not unfamiliar sick feeling rising up his throat as his gut lurched, but managed to keep it down. 

And then a gentle hand slowly approached his side. His eyes went wide with uncertainty and fear and he startecto brace to panic. She cooed softly at him and gingerly approached his overstuffed potbelly. One hand only touched it lightly before he cringed, and she drew it back, careful to only lightly touch the sides of the distended orb. He was utterly stalled with indigestion, she couldn’t feel much noise or movement from his belly at all. 

She got to work trying to get things settled, lightly running circles around his sides to stimulate those strained muscles and bumping his back to help him relieve any trapped air. He belched up mouthfuls of foul-smelling gas, thick, deep, and tinged with sickness. She was worried he was going to throw up, but he managed to keep all that meat down. 

She slowly began to hear and feel gurgles and movement with some of the pressure relieved. But his stomach was still very sensitive and strained. He looked at her like a guilty dog as she continued to rub and massage his belly. It rolled and roiled, slowly and audibly churning with sickness. There was way too much barely-chewed food crammed in it, way too fast, and it was not going to be easy or fun processing it all. Cramps were settling in in waves and he moaned in pain as he clutched his side, his muscles flinching.

She began to feel them shuddering in harder and harder waves, his mouth parting and drooling. He belched wet and weak. He couldn’t keep it down this time. His belly instinctually dumped its excess contents. In several heavy retches, he regurgitated mouthful after mouthful of half-melted meat and acrid stomach acid onto the concrete floor. She turned away from the stinking, grisly scene and got him a paper towel to clean up his face with, tugging him away from the mess made on the floor. He belched again and she was ready to jump back, but fortunately, it was just a last bubble of air. His stomach seemed a lot calmer after lightening the load, still grumbling loudly and threatening to lurch again, but not as sickly. He was still bloated, but not so overtaxed and stalled with indigestion. 

She listened to his breathing as she went back to rubbing and soothing his belly again. It was relaxing and calming with much of the strain and pressure relieved. When not so distended, she could feel the thick fat of his hairy middle. His constant fear of starvation and hunger with his desperate times had driven him to gorge more and more and pack on a swollen potbelly. He nuzzled her softly, and she stroked his hair with her free hand. She didn’t understand what this creature was or what it was so scared of, but was happy to comfort it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very squishy (and bloated) Demon needs a belly rub to relieve some gas. Call me gross, but you probably don’t read my stuff in Smell-O-Vision anyways considering how stinky everyone says Gene is, and I just like the relief part of it.

He sighed in discomfort as you kneaded his sides, face pressed against his soft chest. He was usually tough and resilient, but gobbling down way too much greasy food had done a number of his belly. It was so round. So puffy and bloated under his thick fat. He swallowed thickly as it gurgled with displeasure. You ran gentle circles around his navel at the top of the swollen, fatty bulge, cradling his paunch with your other hand and whispering softly in his ear. 

Even in this state, you couldn’t get over how sweet he looked with the new weight. He had softened and expanded all over. He tended to look more substantial and well-built rather than fat because his big arms, thighs, and chest balanced out his gut. But touching him revealed that he was just a big teddy bear. It was a perfect build for physical affection, warmth, and comfort. Especially when he was vulnerable like this and needed his glutted belly cared for. Touching and tending to it as it moaned and shifted was irresistible. 

As time passed, the bloating wasn’t subsiding. It was just getting worse. You gingerly stroked his fat, distended tummy, palpating downwards until you could feel the cramps and sick bubbling in his bowels. All that garbage he ate was wrecking havoc on his guts and his lower belly was swollen with gas. He seemed more annoyed by the pain and puffiness than anything, just wishing he could roll over and pass out in a food coma already, but there was a flinch and look of embarrassment when you pressed firmly enough. He really didn’t want to do this around a girl. He did a lot of disgusting things, but this crossed the line.

But you insistently set to work kneading his big tummy. You could feel him weakly clenching, trying to resist, but he eventually gave in and vented a bout of sick-sounding backdraft. You kept on going, pressing large, firm circles into his bloated belly, forcing out painful, halting flatulence, punctuated by his grumbling, shifting guts. Slowly, he lost that firm, inflated feeling and his belly softened. His insides were still knotted with cramps and he was going to need a heat pack and more rubs to keep him comfy, but the worst was subsided for now and he could doze off finally.


	3. Back (unfinished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished drabble about Demon being unrecognizably soft and cuddly upon his return years after the first story I wrote about him.

It had been many years, but he was back. You wondered if you’d even see him again. 

He’d changed a lot. Not so vicious, not so aggressive. He plopped his head in your hands and licked your fingers, harmless as a friendly puppy. You were surprised he could even fly with how big he was now. His cheeks were so full and like marshmallows in your hands. His thighs spilled out of the vents in his pants, jiggly and plump. His arms were thick and doughy. His clothes struggled to contain a fat, bloated belly and chest. His whole body had a very soft, pillowy, filled out look to it. 

He was trying to slobber his way up your arm while you were examining him, leaving a trail of bloody drool. He blew a raspberry at you before sinking his teeth into the side of your neck and started greedily gobbling up the hot flow. 

He flopped on his back when he was done, pushing his swollen belly out as he begged for a rub. It gave you a chance to feel the changes.

He was just as soft and flabby as he looked. His middle was just a doughy blob of thick, wobbly fat. You fingers sunk right in as they nursed his blood-glutted stomach and he belched in satisfaction.


	4. Bat Milk and Cookies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DemonCat lactation fic. Some male bats can actually do it and he’s weirdly busty for a guy to begin with so why not?

Demon unbuttoned his shirt and cupped his achy, swollen breasts. Cat pressed his hands on top of his and kneaded to help stimulate him and take his mind off the discomfort. He snuggled against his flabby belly and rested his his head on his chest as he kept massaging, nuzzling him and licking and toying with his puffy nipple before latching on. 

Cat had always been intrigued by how Demon had such an oddly feminine chest. He was fat and was going to have moobs of course, but his had a perkiness and fullness to them that few men did that made them utterly enthralling to squeeze and play with. Cat had noticed him holding his chest as it strained against his clothing one day and asked if he was okay. He certainly wasn’t expecting him to open his shirt to reveal his engorged breasts and squeeze a few white droplets into his hand. Neither of them really understood why he had started producing like this lately, but Demon blamed it on overeating and his body taking the concept of a “food baby” a bit too literally. It was hard to tell if that was a serious explanation or one of his typical weird jokes. 

Demon milk sounded disgusting in theory, but despite coming from a husky, hairy, usually sweaty and stinking creature, it was delicious. Rich and sweet and very filling. He was a good producer and had to be milked frequently due to the high volume, and draining him completely left Cat bloated and sleepy from how heavy the liquid was. The nursing process was enjoyable for both, since Demon got temporary relief from the pressure, and Cat got a sweet treat and a chance to snuggle and play with his irresistibly squishy belly and chest. 

Cat’s stomach pressed against the larger form of Demon’s as he filled up and switched to the other nipple to empty out that side. It was still a bit strange and humiliating for him to do this, and Cat cut his usual teasing. Just focused on comforting him and working all that milk out. His nipples needing gentle stroking and soothing as they became more sensitive and suckling made them ache. 

Cat felt like he was going to pop as he swallowed the last mouthful, slumping against Demon’s soft, empty chest and pushing his firm, bloated belly out. Demon wrapped his arms around him in a gentle embrace and cuddled him, running his large fingers in gentle circles around his belly as he rested his head on his shoulder. Most people knew his harder, more aggressive side, but Demon could be a very gentle and caring dom. He’d had his fair share of stomachaches soothed and an undeniable soft but protective streak, making him wonderful to cuddle up with after a big meal for comfort. 

Truth be told, he probably shouldn’t have been helping Demon express if he wanted his supply to dry up for his own comfort. He probably shouldn’t be drinking that stuff regularly himself lest he end up as fat as him. But the experience was so secretly enjoyable they would quietly enable each other. Perhaps demon milk was just another way of secretly corrupting people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon gets undressed after a feast and gets a good belly rub.

Demon had well and stuffed himself at the feast, but you wouldn’t have been able to tell. His armor kept his gut in check, perhaps too well. Something that may have been flattering on formal occasions, but was very uncomfortable with a overstuffed belly from a heavy dinner. Demon loved to gorge and overindulge. Which wasn’t a bad thing because he needed to to sustain his sturdy, husky build, but it meant that his stomach was near-perpetually bloated and his middle round and plump even when empty. 

They gingerly helped him strip. The way he flinched when they touched his breastplate made it clear that he was in pain. They tried to work quickly, but it was difficult moving him around to get the parts off, since he was exhausted and didn’t want to lift his arms. 

Finally they were able to remove his breastplate, letting his stomach spill free. They held it gently as it burbled in their arms. It was just a big bloated orb of thick, doughy flab and overstuffed gut wrapped in his soft under-robe. It would moan and shift at the touch, not sick or upset, just overloaded. He was hot, sweaty, and panting and was happy to let them loosen his belt and open the chest of his robe to help him get some air and cool off. 

His soft, furry torso pushed out as they unwrapped it. Slick with sweat from running around in those heavy layers all day and still breathing hard, his plump belly flopped on his lap. They gingerly supported its heavy form and pressed a hand to it to massage it and help his big meal adjust. Every few minutes, he’d belch, big and thick. His stomach was a real burp factory, always eager to show its contentment, and his fondness for heavy meals and speed eating only added to it. It didn’t take much pressure to push that air out of him, but his gut would puff back up again soon enough.

He slowly turned from moderate discomfort to sleepy bliss as his belly settled. They went from firmly kneading the heavy bulge, to running big circles around it, to running smaller circles around his belly button, his favorite spot to be rubbed. They poked it, bringing up one last long, healthy belch before he dozed off.


End file.
